


We All Have Our Things

by breeeliss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A plot if you squint, Fluff, ML Secret Santa 2k16, Mostly just useless fluff and humor, Multi, OT4 Shenanigans, Roommates, aged-up, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breeeliss/pseuds/breeeliss
Summary: Nino walked around the table, pulled Adrien’s hand, and sat him down at the table. “Don’t even mention it, bro. Now come on, Adrien, eat up. Full day today. Lots to do.”Adrien frowned. “Oh wait, we’re still doing all that?”“If by all that you mean glamming the hell out for your birthday party tonight, then yes, we’re still doing that.”Aged-up AU where the ot4 all platonically live together





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fajitasvanitas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fajitasvanitas).



> ML Secret Santa gift for [fajitasvanitas](http://fajitasvanitas.tumblr.com/). You mentioned wanting some platonic OT4 fluff, so I hope you enjoy this :)

Adrien was actually a terribly deep sleeper. When he was younger, his father actually had to get him a special alarm clock that would blare loud enough to wake him in the mornings for school. He’d kept it all these years until Alya told him to throw it out because she said, word for word, “it sounds like a baby dolphin dying inside of a damn blast furnace!” Which basically meant that Adrien had to schedule all of his college classes after noon so that he’d be able to get up in time for them. 

However, Marinette recently managed to find an almost universally effective way of getting him up: her baking. 

The going theory, started by Nino, was that it was his body overcompensating for all the sugar he wasn’t allowed to have back when he was a model. Either way, the first thing he realized when he woke up that morning was the smell of fresh croissants with cinnamon and raspberry filling. He blinked his eyes groggily and was met with the sight of Marinette sitting on the edge of his bed, wafting the steam of fresh croissants towards his face. 

“You know,” Marinette said, deciding to pluck a croissant up and take a bite. “I have to test this with other baked goods. Would you be willing to subject yourself to experiments involving palmiers?”

Adrien snorted and rubbed his eyes. “Haha, very funny. Ugh, what time is it?”

“Ten in the morning. Nino and I have been up since like eight, and Alya only got up ten minutes before you did. So come on!” She slapped his thigh a few times. “Up, up, up, I have something to show you in the kitchen.”

Adrien groaned and kicked his feet petulantly. “It’s  _ Saturday,  _ Mari, come on!”

“Get. Up.”

It took her shoving all of his blankets into the hallway and threatening to eat the entire plate of croissants by herself for Adrien to pull himself out of bed and head over to the bathroom, pouting the entire way. Marinette smiled sweetly, handed him his toothbrush, and told him she’d be waiting for him in the kitchen. He could hear her turning the radio on and singing from down the hall while he brushed his teeth and fiddled around with his bedhead. 

Adrien’s father bought him his own apartment once he got into university and expressed an interest in living on his own. It was a ridiculously ostentatious gift that Adrien didn’t really need, but he knew it would be cruel to refuse something so generous. The only problem was that the place was simply too big — too much space, too many extra rooms, and not enough company. So he asked Nino, Marinette, and Alya to move in with him. Having your friends under the same roof with you was way more appealing than living on your own. 

He supposed he really underestimated how desensitized he was to opulence because it took a while to convince them that  _ yes _ this was happening — “No, there’s no rent it’s paid off,” “Yeah father just...bought it for me,” “No you don’t have to pay me back, seriously, just tell me when you can move in” — but after a year and a half it was by far the best decision the four of them could’ve ever made. Always nice to know that your major support system was waiting at home for you at the end of the day, ready to let you cuddle and vent. He was currently trying to recommend it to everyone he knew. 

When he had finished freshening up, he stopped short in the doorway of the kitchen and blinked at the sight of full plates of croissants, muffins, eggs, and fruits covering every inch of the table. The coffee machine was brewing in the background while Nino and Marinette stood behind the table, hunched together with huge smiles on their faces. “Happy Birthday!!”

Adrien gaped at the food, shook his head, and rubbed his eyes again. “Is this real?”

“Very real. Nino even cooked the eggs himself.”

“Turns out,” he smiled victoriously. “I’m not as hopeless as Alya, so point for me.”

Alya shouted from the living room. “Shut up, you jerk, I heard that!”

Adrien struggled for a few more seconds to find the words he wanted to say. “I….guys, you….wow, thanks I mean….this is too sweet, I don’t — ”

Nino walked around the table, pulled Adrien’s hand, and sat him down at the table. “Don’t even mention it, bro. Now come on, Adrien, eat up. Full day today. Lots to do.”

Adrien frowned. “Oh wait, we’re still doing all that?”

“If by all  _ that _ you mean glamming the hell out for your birthday party tonight, then yes, we’re still doing that.” 

Marinette kissed him on the cheek while Nino leaned over to kiss the top of his head. “Come on, stuff your face,” Marinette urged. “Once you eat we’re gonna go.”

Adrien peeked his head around to the living room and saw Alya arched over one of the arms of the couch, her head hanging a few inches off the ground and her chest pushed towards the ceiling. “Um, Al? You want anything?”

“In a sec, just….let me lay here.”

He snorted and accepted the coffee that Nino poured for him. “I told you your back was going to hurt in the morning.”

“What happened?” Marinette asked. 

“I fell asleep in Adrien’s bed last night because we were binge watching this anime he wanted me to see. I was all curled up against the headrest and I woke up sore.”

“Oh my God,” Nino groaned. “Is this the ice skating one?”

“Shut up, dude!” Adrien exclaimed. “It was beautiful and it made me cry. Don’t get me started on the animation”

Alya laughed. “It….was actually really good, I’m not going to lie. The opening song is stuck in my effing head though.”

Marinette snorted as she flipped through the arts section of the newspaper. “Nerds.”

“This coming from the girl who has the DVR clogged with reruns of Project Runway Season 2,” Adrien teased. 

“I haven’t gotten around to watching it yet!”

“You’ve seen that season  _ five times _ .”

“Oh, fight me!”

“Okay, but can you guys not  _ actually _ fight this time?” Nino warned. “Your little wrestling match yesterday had the landlord calling us to make sure the ceiling didn’t cave in.” 

Marinette pointed at Adrien. “He called my skills into question!”

“I said you were  _ short _ ,” Adrien sighed. “That was a statement of fact, not a criticism of your talent. You are wonderful, we’ve been through this.”

“You’re just mad because you bet on Adrien and he lost, Nino!” Alya laughed. 

“Shut up,” he grumbled. “Alright, seriously dudes! 24th Birthday Bash! Who’s got the itinerary?”

Marinette gestured to the living room. “That would be Alya.”

“Babe, get your butt over here.”

“My back still hurts!”

Adrien got up from his seat. “I got her.”

He walked over to the couch, easily picked her up bridal style, and carried her over to the kitchen, laughing at her crossed arms and annoyed expression. Adrien planted her down on the chair right next to him and pushed a plate of eggs in front of her. “Eat. And read the schedule.”

She grabbed a fork, stuffed her mouthful with eggs, and pulled out her phone. “Alright, Adrien Agreste 24th Birthday Extravaganza. Mani Pedis at eleven. Haircuts at one. Lunch at three. Alcohol run at five. Back here to get ready at five thirty. Leave by eight. Go crazy at the nightclub until like four, and stumble our way home. Easy.” 

“We’re still doing mani pedis?” Nino asked. 

“Um, hell yeah we are,” Adrien piped up. 

“Agreed, that is non negotiable. Beatrice and Michele are already expecting us,” Marinette said. 

Alya shrugged. “I offered to do everyone’s nails, but okay.”

Adrien lifted a finger. “This isn’t just getting your nails done, Alya, it’s an  _ experience _ .”

Nino raised his hands. “Okay fine, we can have our collective  _ experience _ . My hair is looking like shit so we have to do haircuts. Birthday boy picks lunch spot and alcohol for the evening?”

“Sounds good to me,” Marinette said. “We’re definitely going to need the two and a half hours to get ready. We were late to my own birthday party because Nino couldn’t pick a freaking tie.”

“I was the  _ DJ _ , babe,” Nino insisted with a hand on his forehead. “Everyone was gonna be looking at me, I needed to look amazing for your big day, and I did, so all was well.”

Alya chortled through a mouthful of food. “Oh man, thank god we’re going to a club this time. Imagine him getting his equipment together last minute? We’d never get there.”

“Low-key offended and high-key ignoring you. Anyway! You two hurry up and get ready. We’re leaving in half an hour.”

Adrien reached over the table and tapped Alya on the arm. “You wanna watch the last episode again over breakfast?”

Alya jumped up and ran back to Adrien’s room. “I’ll get the laptop.”

It took Marinette locking Adrien’s laptop in her room to get them to stop staring at the screen long enough to actually get them out of the house in time. Much to Alya and Nino’s surprise, Marinette and Adrien were apparently regulars, and the four of them being fifteen minutes late to their appointment didn’t seem to have caused any problems. If anything, two nice young women — the Beatrice and Michele that Marinette had mentioned earlier — already had four chairs empty four them with two other beauticians ready to take care of them all at once. 

Nino had one foot soaking and one foot currently in the grip of the beautician who was gently kneading her fingers into the sole of his foot. He gaped at the sight, and turned to the rest of the group. “Dude, what the hell, they give you foot massages?”

Marinette looked up from her phone and stared at Nino. “...duh? That’s half the point. You get a foot soak, they cut your cuticles, shave your calluses, foot and leg massage, exfoliating wrap, buff and file, and color of your choice. And that’s just the pedicure.”

Nino gaped at her and turned to his left towards Adrien. “We barely paid anything for this!”

“Uh, yeah, because Marinette and I aren’t stupid,” Adrien explained. “Saturdays are Couples Discount Days. We do this like every other week.”

“Why didn’t we know this?” Alya asked. 

“I asked you to come get a pedicure with me and you didn’t want to,” Marinette accused. “So I took Adrien instead. Besides, you guys always make fun of us for ranting about video games at home, so this is the perfect time to do it.”

Adrien nudged Nino. “And after Marinette took me, I asked you if you wanted to come with me, and you always came up with an excuse. So congratulations. You played yourself.”

“This is ridiculous!” Nino exclaimed. “You guys were keeping this huge secret, and I wasn’t informed of it. Massages! You guys hid massages from me.”

“Nino, you’re the only one who didn’t know they massage you during pedicures,” Alya said. 

“You said you didn’t want to come!”

“Because I just do them at home by myself! Didn’t see the point of coming over here and paying for it, but apparently this was bonding time that I didn’t know about.”

One of the workers tapped Adrien’s ankle. “Color, sir?”

Adrien hummed and held his hand up. “A slate color would be nice. Match the blazer I’m wearing.”

“I’ll take a wine color,” Marinette told the beautician working on her. “Some black decals maybe? Whatever you think will look nice.”

Alya blinked. “Um….I guess purple then. Plum.”

“Wait, does that mean I have to pick a color too?” Nino asked. 

“Of course” Adrien said. “I would match the bow tie you’re gonna wear.”

“Um...alright, uh….dark blue I guess?”

Nino’s beautician smiled at him. “Very nice choice.”

“Wait a minute!” Alya said suddenly. “Is this why the two of you have ridiculously smooth feet? We were all cuddling on the couch the other day and I was freaking out over how soft they were.”

“I’m telling you, Alya,” Marinette teased. “Come to spa day. Adrien and I leave it on the calendar.”

“God no wonder you guys are gone for hours at a time on Saturdays,” Nino snorted. “Can’t believe you guys have your own thing. Why weren’t we included in the thing?”

“We. Invited. You.”

“Yeah, but had you said it was going to be a  _ thing _ , I would’ve come.”

“That makes no sense,” Adrien said. “What’s the difference between hanging out and having a  _ thing _ ?”

“ _ Things _ are habitual and important to the week,” Alya pointed out. “We have to be more communicative about these things.”

Marinette and Adrien groaned. “You were both invited!!” they both insisted. Adrien pulled out his phone. “I’m sending a reminder to the group chat. And I’m  _ circling _ it on the calendar.”

“Okay, wait, what other  _ things _ do we not know about?” Nino asked. “This is important to the group dynamic.”

“I’m still not even sure what you mean by  _ thing _ ,” Marinette grumbled. 

Alya snapped her fingers. “Oh wait, Mari, we do have a thing. Make-Up Run Mondays.”

“Oh yeah,” Marinette remembered. “Remind me, I need to pick up a palette on the upcoming one.”

Adrien paused. “Wait a minute….Alya and Marinette have a thing?”

Nino clapped his hands to emphasize each word. “Why. Were. We. Not. Invited?”

Marinette furrowed her brows. “We….didn’t think you’d want to come?”

“We’re practically family!” Nino said, arms wide open, nearly smacking Adrien in the face. “We have to do these things as a group.”

Alya rolled her eyes. “Fine. You’re invited to Make-Up Run Mondays. But! You guys have to actually buy something.”

Nino scoffed. “Non issue. Adrien introduced me to the wonders of concealer.”

Adrien nodded wisely. “Good for breakouts.” 

Nino sat up straight in his chair, his eyes widening. “Holy shit, I just got an idea.”

“Oh no,” Alya muttered. 

He turned to the girls and asked, “Are you guys good at contouring?”

Marinette looked at Alya and they both shrugged. “Decently so. Why?”

Nino tapped Adrien on the arm. “Dude. Just had the best idea. Brace yourself.”

* * *

 

Alya rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe we had to go out and  _ buy makeup _ for the two of you.”

Nino had his eyes shut, and blindly reached over to pinch Alya in the arm. “You said it yourself. Our skin tones don’t match.”

Marinette poked Nino in the nose and passed a brush over his cheekbones. “Stop moving or it’s going to look messed up. Look at Adrien. Staying perfectly still while Alya works.”

Adrien gave a thumbs up. “Ex-model.”

“Show off.” Nino wrinkled his nose when Marinette ran a different brush down the bridge of his nose. “Wait, what are you doing now?”

Marinette pulled Nino’s chair closer to her. “I did concealer, light powder foundation, and contoured a bit. Now I’m highlighting.”

“This sounds like it’s gonna make me look sexy.”

Alya snorted. “I thought you said your haircut was gonna make you look sexy.”

Nino reached up and slid a hand along the side of his head. “You are correct, mademoiselle.”

Marinette laughed. “Is this going to become a regular thing now? I can’t be doing your makeup every morning, you know.”

“I mean,” Adrien began. “I could give it a shot. I’m no makeup artist, but I picked up a few things from photo shoots.”

“Bro, you’re telling me you can do my makeup?”

“Not as good as Mari or Alya, but I think so.”

“See this is why I love you, man. I think we just made a thing for ourselves.”

Alya tapped Adrien’s cheek with the end of her brush when he started laughing. “No. We’re not starting this again. We killed this at lunch. It’s dead.”

Marinette chuckled, closed her palette, and turned Nino’s head from side to side. “Unfortunately we don’t have the time to honor your eyeshadow requests, but otherwise you’re all done.”

“Yup,” Alya said, slipping all of her brushes back into her makeup bag. “All good here too.”

Nino stood up from the kitchen chair he was sitting in and reached out blindly for Adrien. “Wait, dude, are your eyes closed?”

Adrien nodded. “Yeah, they are.”

“Okay. We’re gonna look at each other on three alright. I wanna be blown away.”

Adrien reached out so that both his hands were resting on Nino’s shoulders and they were standing face to face. “Alright,” he chuckled. “Three. Two. One.”

Marinette and Alya leaned against the kitchen counter and looked on in amusement as Adrien and Nino both opened their eyes at the same time and started laughing uncontrollably at the sight. They both turned their jaws side to side and were beaming more than the two girls had ever remembered seeing them. Adrien squeezed Nino’s upper arms. “Nino….you look hot.”

“No lie?” Nino grinned. 

“Yeah man, that contour is  _ working _ for you.”

Nino stepped back excitedly and struck a pose. “Oh wait, catch me from the side.” He stroked his jaw. “Hot?”

“Definitely hot.”

“I mean, look at you, you have a jawline for days.”

Adrien looked in the reflection of the steel fridge. “Oh  _ man _ Alya, I look totally different.”

“Oh my god, we are going to look so good rolling into your birthday party. This was such a good idea.”

“Waitwaitwait, I want a selfie. This is going on Instagram.”

“We have to do that model pout you always used to do in shoots!”

Marinette shook her head and grabbed her coat from the back of the chair it was hanging on. “Well. I guess they’re having a moment.”

“I’d leave them be,” Alya said. “Give them their ten minutes and then we can go. They’re excited.”

“Make-Up Run Mondays are going to be a journey from here on out.”

“I dunno. Nino  _ really _ liked how his manicure came out. Quadruple Spa Day is gonna be a journey.”

Marinette put her hands on her waist. “I need to start sending invites for these things…”

“Hey,” Alya shrugged. “Our Sunshine Prince is happy, so that’s all that matters.”

“That’s true,” Marinette smiled. 

Nino and Adrien came over and planted kisses on both girls’ cheeks. “You ladies are miracle workers,” Adrien grinned. “Thank you.”

“We’re well aware,” Alya smirked. “Alright, loves, let’s get moving. We’re behind schedule.”

Nino pulled on his jacket and started swiping around on his phone. “Oh crap, gotta pull out the Get Pumped playlist.”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “God, that’s so dorky.”

“This has been  _ scientifically tested _ to get you up and excited, my darling boy,” Alya said. “Nino and I constructed it precisely for this reason.”

Marinette raised her hand. “I was the test subject. It’s not too bad, you’ll like it.”

Adrien grabbed his keys and gently shoved his friends out the front door as he locked the apartment behind him. “Fine, but I’m not driving.”


End file.
